


It's Just Business

by boyzlove160614



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Iwaizumi Hajime's Family - Freeform, Iwaoi-Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, a/b/o dynamics, mentioned UshiTen - Freeform, mentioned asanoya - Freeform, mentioned matsuhana, oikawa tooru's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyzlove160614/pseuds/boyzlove160614
Summary: "According to the papers your father has just sent, you are eligible to gain control of the company on your 23rd birthday. That was roughly two years ago; however, it also stated that for you to fully own the company, you should be married by the age of 28. Otherwise, your position will be up for grabs."What if everything you worked may be taken away? Iwaizumi Hajime was not going let that happen. He was willing to do whatever it takes to keep the company even if he has to be married to the last person he ever expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean that technically the company isn't mine yet?"   
"It means that, _legally_ , it isn't under your ownership."

Iwaizumi can't help but sigh for the umpteenth time that day, and it was only ten in the morning. As CEO of Iwaizumi Corporation-or _acting CEO ,_ according to Daichi, the most prominent real estate business in Asia, his day started out as routine as possible. He woke up, went to the gym, showered, ate breakfast, and waited for his driver to pick him up from his apartment. He arrived in the office and did the same things he's always done for the past months. The company's daily morning meeting was also routine; updates on stocks, inventories, employee deliberations, etc. There was one thing, however, that he didn't expect from his legal adviser and friend, Daichi Sawamura. 

Daichi followed Iwaizumi to his office after everyone was dismissed from the conference hall. Usually, he would also immediately head to his own office to catch up on contract proposals and other paperwork. He held a document parcel that Iwaizumi noticed he was trying to hide during the company meeting. The fact that he waited until it was just the two of them before bringing it up bothered Iwaizumi. Now he knew why. 

"I _understand_ that Daichi. What I mean is that why is it not legally mine yet?" Daichi can't help but sigh as well. The package that contained certain documents that he received this morning in his office came as a surprise. He really did try to find loopholes in the papers and hoped that he wouldn't have to tell Iwaizumi about it, but there were none.

"According to the papers your father has just sent, you are eligible to gain control of the company on your 23rd birthday. That was roughly two years ago; however, it also stated that for you to fully own the company, you should be married by the age of 28. Otherwise, your position will be up for grabs."

"That's less than three years from now!"   
"I know...which is why I am gathering the names of eligible people that you can marry. That way, you can start courting them now. It may not be ideal Hajime, but it may be the best chance to make sure that the company stays under your control." 

Iwaizumi was torn; he didn't want to marry for just the sake of keeping the company. He also didn't want to consider the possibility that his hard work for years would be all for nothing. He needs to think of other solutions, or else he might be forced to take Daichi's plan. He felt a headache coming on due to his irritation. 

"Can you give me the rest of the day to think it over? Besides, I'd like to talk to my dad first before anything else. Like why the hell didn't he just tell me in person instead of sending a stupid document?" he said, irritation and resignation evident in his voice. 

Daichi's mouth curled up into a small teasing smirk. "Maybe he knows that he may throw temper tantrums at him, or worse, throw an object at him before he finishes his statement." 

"I AM AN ADULT. I DO NOT THROW TANTRUMS!!" 

"You yelling at me only proves my statement," he chuckled. "I give you the rest of the day to think it over. Make sure that you have an answer ready for me tomorrow morning." He stood up and cupped Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I will support you whatever you decide." 

"Thanks man" Iwaizumi can't help but offer a small smile at his friend. Just as Daichi was about to leave, he turned around and faced Iwaizumi. 

"Don't stress about it too much. Yeah? Cuz, that vein on your forehead looks like it is about to pop."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!"

Daichi laughed as he closed the door. Just in time to muffle the insults coming from inside. 

* * *

  
It was a little past lunchtime when Iwaizumi finally had the opportunity to call and talk (or yell more like it) to his father about his current cause of stress. The phone rang for about a minute before a deep, baritone voice was heard. 

"Hello Hajime. It is so rare for my favorite son to call me in the middle of the day during working days. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" the voice said in amusement. Iwaizumi can feel his left twitch in irritation, a reflex that he developed due years dealing with his parents. 

"First of all, I'm your only child, so of course I'm your favorite. Second, a particular document has come to Daichi and I's attention. That should give you an idea as to why I am calling. Third, how did you know that it was the middle of the day here in Japan? Aren't you and mom somewhere in Europe right now." 

"Yes. Barcelona, actually, and you're not the only one who knows how to use a phone. I may be old but I still know how to search for the world clock. But enough about that... I see a particular package has finally arrived. I was wondering when I was going to hear from you about that," his father gave a hearty laugh. "Well? Did you like it?" 

"Do you think that I would be calling right now if I was thrilled?" Iwaizumi answered through clenched teeth to prevent from shouting.

"Judging by your clipped tone, I'd say no." his dad gave another hearty laugh. He was nearing the end of his wits. His father didn't seem to think that this is a serious matter. He was about to speak to again when his father beat him to it. 

"Listen, son, I knew." voice becoming more serious and soft. "The moment the lawyers and I drafted those papers, I knew you wouldn't agree to it. And I know that if I try to explain to you in person, you would have walked out before I finished reading the first paragraph." 

"I just...why now? Why give me an ultimatum now?"

"Hajime...you know that your mother and I aren't getting any younger. That's is why I entrusted to you the company at such a young age. Your mother and I wanted to enjoy the things in life that we couldn't experience before because we were busy building the company. Though... I fear that entrusting to you the business so early on might have been a mistake." his dad sighed.

Iwaizumi felt his body tense and his blood run cold. Did his dad really think that he wasn't cut for the position? Is this why his dad made that ultimatum? So that he may be removed from his post without too much bad publicity. He can't even speak due to his shock and only held his phone tighter in his trembling hands. He was drawn out from his musing when his dad spoke again to end the awkward silence. 

"Hajime...you're a bright young man. You're diligent, passionate, and always strive for perfection. You know precisely what you want and won't stop for nothing to achieve it. You're the best a parent could ever hope for, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Pride and joy are clearly evident in his voice. "But these traits that built you up may also be your undoing. You tend to focus so much on work that you forget that there is life outside of it. That is why your mother and I felt that it is time for you to find someone, not related to work, and be there for you... Just like how your mother is always there for me." 

Iwaizumi can hear the fondness in his dad's voice and imagine the dopey look on his face whenever he talks about his wife. "I want that too... To have something like what you and mom have and share it with someone special," Iwaizumi feels the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment. He wasn't the type of child who wasn't open to sharing his thoughts and feelings with his parents, but he wasn't also used to spilling them unprompted. "But I need to settle in the company first before start looking for other engagements."

"Now, don't be like that, Hajime." the dejected tone was quite evident through the call. "At least promise me that you'll try." 

He can't help but relent. He was never good at denying his parent's requests to begin with. "Fine, I'll try. After all, I may lose the company if I didn't." 

"Thank you so much, kiddo. It means a lot to us that-" 

"Just one last question. Why the time limit?" 

"Eh?" 

"Dad?"

"Well... you see... your mom told me that she was talking to her friends and it apparently came up that only her and one other person didn't have kids who are married. She retorted that it was because you were so busy with work and that most of your relationships suffered because of it. Someone, though, teased that maybe it wasn't because of work but because you were _**baaaad**_ at romance. Knowing your mother, she took offense to it and, well... long story short. She wagered her most exceptional china set that you can get married before your 30th birthday." his father chuckled nervously. If they were face to face, his dad might have his hands in front of him as protection. 

"NOW WAIT FOR ONE SECOND--" 

"I tried to reason with her that why can't we extend it then until your 30th birthday, but she didn't have it. She said that knowing you, you will try to postpone looking for a relationship as well, and then it would be too late. Besides, the earlier you get hitched, the earlier we can have grandchildren."

"DAAAAD!!!"

"Ohh, look. Our tour bus is here. Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I should get going kiddo. I believe you in Hajime. Take care, son, and don't forget that your mother's china set is on the line. Bye." 

Iwaizumi stared at his phone in disbelief as the call was ended before he could utter a retort. Stupid ladies edging his mom. And stupid china set that he has to worry about. He grits his teeth as he stares at the wall clock in his office. It was only 2 in the afternoon, and he already feels like going home. He slumps in his chair and continues to go through document after document. He can't help but wish for the day to be over and that he something alcoholic to drink. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day has been the longest one Iwaizumi has ever experienced. His father's parting words enthralled him so much that he forgot he promised to go to dinner with his friends. He was about to miss the dinner entirely if it weren't for Daichi checking on him in his office. 

"I can't believe that it slipped your mind that we would be having dinner with Kuroo and Bokuto tonight... if I didn't check on you half an hour before I was supposed to come and get you, we would have missed it entirely." Daichi gave a tired sigh. "Hopefully, Kuroo and Bokuto won't tease you too much about it." 

"Look... I'm sorry Daichi, but it's not every day that your father would spring up news as big as this." Iwaizumi is a grown man. He  _ definitely _ wasn't pouting because he is receiving a scolding like some unruly child.  _ He definitely wasn't _ . 

Daichi softened his expression at that statement. "I know. But at least for tonight, try to keep your attention on dinner. Everybody's been so busy that we barely had a chance to catch-up." He gently bumped Iwa's shoulder as a silently of asking for forgiveness for scolding him.

"Yeah, I know" Iwaizumi smiled softly. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two men before it was broken by a message notification sound coming from Daichi's phone. Daichi softly sighed as he read the message. 

"What?"

"That was Kuroo, asking where the fuck are we. He said that he and Bokuto have been waiting for 15 minutes already."

"Tell him not to get his panties in a bunch. We'll be there in 10 minutes." 

Daichi smirked as he sent the message. "Are you sure that replying to him was the best thing to do?" Before Iwaizumi could respond, another text notification sounded.

"Oh look, he replied," Daichi smirked, "he said, and I quote, t _ hat's so mean Hajime-kun. Making your date wait for almost 30 minutes. For your punishment, Bo and I are ordering the most expensive alcohol, and you're paying _ .  _ Thanks bro _ ! ✩⚫꒳⚫✩"

Daichi didn't need to look to the side to know that the man sitting beside him is seething. He couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Kuroo and Bokuto to annoy Iwaizumi.

"Yoshino-san," Hajime called out to their driver.

"Yes, Iwaizumi-sama?"

"Step on the freaking gas." Iwaizumi said lowly. 

"As you wish Iwaizumi-sama."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oya?"

"Oya oya?"

"Can both of dumbass stop that?!" 

"But  _ Hajime-kun,"  _ Kuroo whine like an annoying child, "Bo and I were just worried that you wouldn't make it to dinner after all the trouble we went through to reserve this place. And we're going to get kicked out because we've been waiting for so long. And we're not going to see each other for another week. And then Bo and I will miss you and Daichi again.  _ It will be torture _ ." he said dramatically with a hand over his hand, leaning against Bokuto. Instead of talking, Bokuto is busy nodding his head enthusiastically. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi rolled their eyes at the duo's antics. 

"Stop it you dumbasses." Iwaizumi said with an annoyed tone. It would have been scary for Kuroo and Bokuto, who didn't want to deal with Iwaizumi's sour mood if it were not for the small smile breaking out of the man's face. "Bokuto, you own the restaurant. You can't get kicked out of your own establishment. And Kuroo, you own a hotel just across the street.  _ In the impossible event that we do get kicked out _ , we'll cross the street." he said wearily. 

"Iwabro, you make it sound like it's so easy to reschedule everything. First, you appear late. Then you can't even appreciate the efforts Kuroo and I placed into planning this dinner," Bokuto whined like an overgrown child, still leaning against Kuroo. 

Iwaizumi sighed exasperatedly. Honestly, he didn't understand the big deal for being late for a few minutes. He is busy too,  _ goddammit.  _ Before he could retaliate and have unending bickering with the chaotic duo, Daichi was pushing him to his seat. 

"Okay, that's enough you two. Stop pestering Hajime. We made it in time, didn't we?" Daichi pointedly said while looking at Bokuto and Kuroo "And for fucks sake, will you please sit properly Bokuto. And fix your clothes. It's all messed up. You're a grown man, not a child."

"Yes, Dad" Bokuto muttered childishly while moving towards the restroom to retuck his shirt. 

"What was that"

"Nothing," he hurriedly said. "Said I'm going." 

When Daichi is sure that Bokuto could handle himself, he turned to his remaining companions at the table. Kuroo was snickering behind his hand, finding the whole exchange hilarious. Iwaizumi looked like a kid placed in a time-out with the way he was sulking. Daichi glanced at the time. It was barely past 8:30. He is praying to whatever god is out there that he wouldn't need a whole bottle of whisky before dinner was over. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Once Bokuto returned to the table, and the entrees were served, dinner became a relatively relaxing event. The four men discussed how their respective businesses and positions were going, amongst other things that are related to work. Conversation overtime flowed to lighter and more personal topics. Kuroo, true to his word, took the liberty to order them liquor once the plates were cleared. 

"I'm telling you man. The only thing that Keiji can eat now is onigiri. We've been eating those so much. I can't even bear to look at them when I see those outside my house. There is only so much that you can do to onigiri before it starts to become boring." Bokuto said after taking a long sip of his whisky. What initially was a single glass became multiple bottles. In his defense, this is the only time that he could drink without upsetting his husband.  _ "Bro, slow down on the whisky. Are you trying to get drunk or something?". "Kuroobro, you don't understand. I can't even drink in my own home since Keiji claims that the alcohol smell makes him nauseous. He threatened to dump all my collection in the sink if he ever catches a glimpse of it."  _

"That sucks man" Daichi pats his shoulder in sympathy. The other two nod in agreement. "But hey, think of it this way. There are only a few weeks left before Keiji's second trimester ends. After that, his cravings would have curbed, then he can eat other foods again." Daichi thinks he must have said something weird because the other three looked at him as if he'd grown another head. 

"What the hell Daichi? Is Suga also pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?" Iwaizumi's outburst caught him by surprise. Daichi's confusion is clearly painted on his face. 

" _ Huuuhhh??!! NO.  _ For fucks sake Iwa, you just met the man 2 weeks ago. Did he look or smell pregnant to you?"

"You never know man. A lot can happen in two weeks. No one really knows if you went at it like rabbits. Besides, why do you know things about pregnancy cravings anyway" Kuroo interjected while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Daichi sighed and took a long sip from his glass. "Koushi told me about it. He's been reading pregnancy books to help Keji with his cravings," he said dismissively. "Anyway, you guys know that you three, along with Ushijima and Asahi, would be the first ones to be informed if Koushi is pregnant. Besides, Koushi doesn't want to get pregnant yet. He said that he wants to help Keiji with the little one before he has one of his own."

Kuroo and Bokuto faked sniffled while both Iwaizumi and Daichi rolled their eyes, an amused grin painting their faces. Iwaizumi diverged the conversation slightly before the chaotic duo could ramble on about how sweet that was of Daichi and Suga.

"Speaking of your lovely spouses, where are they in the first place" a lazy grin painting his face. He realized he must have said something wrong when he noticed Kuroo's change in demeanor. "Kuroo? Is something wrong with Kenma?" The question caught the other two's attention, and they turned their eyes towards the man in question. 

Kuroo, realizing that he was caught, schooled his features into a more relaxed one and answered in a sickly sweet voice. " _ Awww _ , Hajime. Why can't you sweet like that when it's me involved? Anyway, to answer your question, no... nothing is wrong with Kenma." he said while waving his hand dismissively. The other three didn't buy his answer, and they stared at him longer. When he couldn't take the intense stares any longer, he cracked. "Fine," Kuroo sighed. "Kenma was supposed to be holding his gamer's fan meet and greet in our hotel just across the street." That piqued the others' curiosity further, and they turned their head towards the hotel across the street. Usually, when the Youtuber/gamer holds a meet and greet, fans will be crowding the pavement no matter how late. Right now, though, the streets were practically empty. Hearing Kuroo fiddle with the ice in his glass brought their attention back to him. Kuroo took their silence as a cue to continue. "During the question and answer portion, some  _ fans _ asked relatively insensitive questions," 

All their expressions darkened at that statement. "What  _ exactly _ did they say?" Daichi prompted. 

"According to Kenma's PR team, those so-called fans asked if the rumors were true that he started out as a sugar baby of mine," he said in one breathing. Based on the increasing level of annoyance heard in his voice, that wasn't the only thing they said. "And you know Kenma... he bluntly stated that he wasn't obliged to answer that. Before he could select a different audience, another one of those people interrupted him. The asshole said if he wasn't, why is the Nekototomi Group always sponsoring him and offering our hotels for his events. He said that if Kenma is my sugar baby, what  _ services  _ did he offer in return and all that crap." Kuroo ranted and quickly drank the remaining whisky in his glass as though the alcoholic drink would wash away the words he uttered. Just remembering that conversation made his blood boil. Once he was able to catch his breath and emotions mellowed slightly, he continued. "To cut the crappy long story short, Kenma became distressed and started to emit warning pheromones. His PR team noticed this and decided to end the event prematurely. He's holed up right now in the penthouse suite with Keiji, probably binge eating while watching those cliched rom-coms. He told me earlier that he was going to contact Koushi as well."

Iwaizumi whistled lowly. "Damn. That must have been scary for Kenma." he said. Daichi and Bokuto were quiet. Bokuto patted Kuroo's shoulder in sympathy while Daichi refilled everyone's empty glass with another round of whisky. 

"Tell me about it man." Kuroo sighed and returned to swirling around the contents of his glass. "Like, I know our relationship  _ kinda _ started out like that when we were all still in college and were still relying on our allowances from our parents but come on!. Those days were years ago. Our relationship evolved so much from then." The other three nodded their heads in understanding. The four of them were silent for a while before Bokuto slapped Kuroo's shoulder with a little too much force. 

"What the hell was that for Bokuto" Kuroo harshly asked while rubbing his possibly bruised shoulder.

Bokuto fidgeted in his seat. "IS THAT WHY KEIJI HATED RECEIVING GIFTS FROM ME WHEN WE STARTED DATING? IS IT BECAUSE HE LIKE HE WAS BEING TREATED LIKE A SUGAR BABY?" Bokuto asked loudly. The commotion attracted the other customer's attention towards their table. 

"Pipe it down Bo," Daichi whispered. "We're in the middle of a restaurant. Not to mention  _ your restaurant _ . You should be setting an example" 

"Sorry," Bokuto answered sheepishly.

Iwaizumi shook his hand in amusement. "It's a good thing you're a simpleton only when it involves Keiji. Otherwise, I don't know how you would have survived." 

"At least that simpleton has a mate that he can simp over. You, my dear friend on the hand, have none." Kuroo teased. The atmosphere surrounding the table becoming lighter than what it was a few minutes earlier. 

"Yeah. What Kuroo said." Bokuto said proudly.

"Again with this mate stuff. First my dad, now you guys. This just might be my lucky day." Iwa said sarcastically while playfully rolling his eyes, indicating no real heat behind his word. 

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I just saying. You're nearing the big three-o-zero-

"I'm fucking 25!! How is that near 30?!!"

"-and you have yet to let Auntie and Uncle Iwa meet a significant other." Bokuto continued as if he didn't hear Iwaizumi.

"How the fuck did you know about that." 

"We know things Hajime-kun." Kuroo grinned teasingly 

"Mom told you," Iwaizumi said in a deadpan tone. 

"That she did." 

"I think the point of Kuroo and Bokuto here is that we've been friends since we were in uni and you've never introduced someone to us who lasted for more than a month." Daichi interrupted while pointedly looking at the duo. Kuroo and Bokuro raised their hands in mock surrender. "Don't you think it's time to look for someone who would last for more than 30 days?" 

"I promise I will. Just give me some time to organize my life first. Deal?" Iwa asked in a hopeful tone 

"Fine." Daichi relented. "But take looking for a mate earnestly, or else the three of us, with the help of Ushijima and Asahi, will start posting your profile on different dating platforms." Daichi might have said that jokingly but the glint in his eyes says otherwise. 

Iwaizumi felt his jaw drop while Kuroo and Bokuto laughed out loud. 

It was nearing midnight when they decided to call it a night. They were about to part ways, with Kuroo and Bokuto heading towards the hotel. At the same time, Iwaizumi and Daichi waited for their driver Yoshino-san when a loud ringtone startled the four men. 

"Sorry," Daichi said sheepishly. "It's Koushi. I need to take this." He said as he moved slightly further away from the group. The other three stayed where they are as they waited for him. 

"So... apparently Koushi was able to make it at Kenma's impromptu sleep-over," Daichi sighed when he returned

"And?" the other three prompted him to continue. 

"He said that they've watched so many rom-coms that the three of them missed their mates so much, so we should come to the hotel ASAP." 

"It's okay Daichi," Iwaizumi smiled gently. "Go with Kuroo and Bo. I'm okay waiting for Yoshino-san on my own." 

"See... that's the thing," Daichi said sheepishly again. "While they want their alphas at once, they also want to eat milkbread. Apparently, that was the favorite food of this one character. Now Keiji starts to crave it, and Koushi says he won't calm down until he has milkbread. They were hoping you would buy them a pack from the convenience store down the block." 

"Why don't they ask the hotel to make it?" Kuroo asked. "After all, we have a chef who should be available to cater to cravings like this."

"That's what I said too, but apparently Koushi said they can't wait that long to have the bread baked." Daichi sighed tiredly 

"Bros... if Keiji can't have milkbread in the next hour. He is going to start hoarding milkbread at home, and I don't know if I will survive a diet on milkbread." Bokuto whined. The three of them turned to Iwaizumi with pleading looks on their faces. 

"Fine." Iwaizumi relented. "But you guys owe me one."

"Thanks Iwa" Daichi called out as they were crossing the street. "I'll call Yoshino-san to cancel the pick-up."

"Be back as soon as you can," Kuroo added. "I'll request another suite, and we can have our own sleep-over."

"Thanks a bunch man." Bokuto called out lastly, his voice slightly muffled by the closing of the hotel doors. 

"The things I do for those idiots." Iwaizumi muttered to himself, a gentle smile painting his face. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The convenience store had a good number of customers despite the time being five minutes past midnight. Iwaizumi guessed he should have expected that since it is located among hotels, discreet night bars, the city library, and the hospital. Took him about five minutes to search for a package of overly sweet bread. He was about to give up when he saw the final pack of milkbread. Just as he was about to grab it, a voice behind him called out. 

"Get your hands away from  _ my  _ milkbread!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. After nearly a year, I'm back.I'm sorry I didn't update this in so long, school and work have been hectic. I initially posted this July last year though I did tweak a few things in the first chapter. Hopefully I can finish this story before the semester ends. 
> 
> Again, please tell me if I got some things wrong and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Comments and suggestions are highly welcome. Thank you so much. Please enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooru was having an abysmal day- even though the day has barely begun. In his almost 25 years of existence, he never experienced a day that started out as something so detestable. 

It started when he arrived at Narita Airport in the morning's wee hours after coming from the United States. His plane arrived later than expected, which means that he missed the bullet train he was supposed to take to go back to Toyko. He knows that he could have just taken the night bus or a taxi. However, after having a 15-hour flight, he didn't feel like sitting for another trip that will last for longer than two hour. Having no other options left, he was stuck in the airport until the next bullet train arrives. Tooru sighed tiredly. It would have been fine if he were not tired from the long trip.

The bullet train arrived after half an hour. Since it was an early morning trip, the train wasn't completely occupied. When he finally found his assigned seat, he thought that he can have an additional rest. However, thanks to his shitty luck, he was boarded in same car a foreign passenger whose snores could heard until the next three cars. Tooru, being too tired to keep moving around with his heavy luggage, resigned to being kept awake for the next two hours 

When he finally entered his apartment, the doorway was nearly blocked with all the mails and packages he has received during his absence. He was glad to see, tough, that the place wasn't as dusty as expected. By the time he plopped down in bed, after showering and shoving his suitcase and mails aside , he realized that he only had about three hours before getting ready for his hospital shift. The final thought he had before falling into a dreamless slumber is how badly he missed eating milkbread on bad days like this. 

* * *

Sometimes, Tooru regretted his choice of pursuing medicine. The three hours of sleep that he got weren't enough to deal with his hectic schedule in his opinion. Even if his field of expertise didn't deal with emergency cases very often, the number of patients he had to see was exhausting. He was still finishing his case reports in the breakroom when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised to see the department's chief standing at the entryway. 

"Oikawa-kun, I'm surprised to see you still here. I thought that you would have gone home by now." The chief physician stated. 

"Ahh... Takeda-san. I'm just finishing up the paper works." Tooru beamed at the petite man. "Though, I too am surprised to you still here. It's nearly midnight Sir. I don't usually see heads of the departments staying so late." 

"You're right." Takeda chuckled. "But like you, I was stuck here doing paperwork. I was on my way out actually when I saw the door of the breakroom ajar, and I saw you here." He smiled gently at the younger physician. "Anyway, Oikawa-kun, aren't you feeling jetlagged? I'm surprised the administration required you report to the hospital at once after coming from a different continent"

"Not really Takeda-san," Tooru replied. "I think that following the Japanese time zone a day before I left the USA help a lot. But, I guess I should be heading home as well. I did leave my apartment alone for three weeks. If I don't clean my apartment soon, the dust bunnies might start coming out from under my bed." He joked 

"It's a good thing then that attending physicians have the weekends off." Takeda grinned. "Why don't I wait for you then. My mate is in the parking lot already. Waiting to pick me up. We can drop you off at your apartment since our place is not far from ours." he offered.

"That's very generous of you Sir, but I have to decline. I still have to go to the convenience store since my fridge is still empty."

"Alright then," the older man smiled. "Be careful on your way home Oikawa-kun. I'll see you next week. Good night" 

"Good night Takeda-san" Tooru called back as he watched the retreating figure of his elder. 

* * *

The convenience store wasn't as crowded as Tooru was expecting, although it was apparent the employees didn't restock items yet since some of the things are almost out of stock. He has a carton of milk, onigiris, and a few microwave meals in his basket so far. ' _ That should last me until I can do a proper grocery run,'  _ he thinks to himself. The only thing he needs now is his beloved milkbread. 

By the time he reached the bread section, a man wearing a suit was blocking his bread selection view. After a few minutes of waiting for the man to move, Tooru contemplated on whether he should help the other man choose what bread he wanted but decided against it. It's not like he was rushing to get milkbread. Besides, the wait gave him enough time to ogle at the man, especially at his biceps and shoulders. From what he can observe, Biceps-san looks like he is around his age but was slightly shorter than him. Maybe around five cm shorter. His hair kinda reminds him of a porcupine, though it does look like it will be soft once you touch it. Tooru hopes that the spikes are natural and are soft. Otherwise, Biceps-san needs to reevaluate his fashion choices if he purposely styled his hair that way. Although his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, Tooru thinks that the other man is objectively handsome. With his expressive olive-green eyes and prominent jawline, this man, without a doubt, has potential romantic partners lining up for him. ' _ If he would just lose the scary expression, then he would totally be a subject of my wet dreams.'  _ Tooru thinks. 

He was about to ogle some more when he noticed that Biceps-san moved to the side slightly and was reaching for, what Tooru sees, as the last loaf of milkbread. Before his brain can catch up to his mouth, he said something that generally he would be embarrassed about. 

"Get your hands away from  _ my  _ milkbread!"

"What did you say?!" Biceps-san turned to him with an affronted look on his face.  _ This is just great Tooru. This is the reason why you shouldn't open your damn mouth when you were very busy just staring at him a few seconds ago.  _

"Sorry for the outburst..." he said hesitantly "but what I'm saying is that if you let go of the last milkbread package, then I would highly appreciate it." 

"Look..uh...Oikawa-san," Tooru realized that he was still wearing his hospital ID when Biceps-san was squinting at something on his chest. "Normally, I wouldn't even eat milkbread ..." Biceps-san said as if pondering if he will give the bread or not. That made Tooru ecstatic. Finally. After three long weeks, he's going to eat his comfort food again. "...but I have someone waiting for this bread as well ... so .... it's a no. Better luck next time though." The man said cheekily while whistling a soft tune as he walked away from Oikawa. 

It took Tooru a few seconds to process what happened, but when he did, he grabbed the nearest item he could reach and threw it at Biceps-san's head. The other man stopped walking and turned towards Tooru. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE????!!!!" he said sharply.

"Look here Biceps-san-'

"Who the hell are you calling Biceps-san asshole?!"

"- I tried asking you nicely. I will ask again, and hopefully, I won't have to ask a third time. Biceps-san-"

"It's Iwaizumi you asshat," the man seethed. 

"Fine... Iwaizumi-san," Tooru rolled his eyes. "Please give me the fucking milkbread."

Iwaizumi placed the bread on the shelf near him and stalked angrily towards the taller brunet. That made Tooru discreetly take a step back. He may have height but it was apparent that the other man was more intimidating. Iwaizumi was broader and bulkier than him, and now that Tooru thinks about it, he should have just let the bread go. It wasn't worth a punch to the face. Tooru closed his eyes tightly, expecting a hit. After a few seconds of waiting, the force never came. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw that dark-haired man stopped about a foot away from him. "Listen Shittykawa-" Tooru's initial fear was replaced with annoyance because of that single word.  _ Shittykawa?!! The nerve of this person! Who does he think he is? Calling people they just met shitty?!!  _ "My hands were on that milkbread first. If you want to get it so bad, you have to pry it out of my hands."

Before Tooru could retort, Iwaizumi turned back towards the cashier. _What the actual fuck!?? If he wants me pry it out of fucking hands then I'll fucking do it._ Tooru thought as he moves towards Iwaizumi. When he was near him, however, he was surprised to see Iwaizumi frantically patting the shelves like he was looking for something. 

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Tooru's curiosity got the best of him.

"The milkbread! I placed it here a few seconds ago."

Deciding that he might as well look for it since it was out of Iwaizumi's hands, Tooru started rummaging through the other shelves. Their search halted when a kid's voice from the cashier. 

"Hey Cashier-san, is this the only milkbread left?" 

"I'm afraid so kid," the person manning the cashier said gently. "Shipment was delayed, so we won't be having other stocks until tomorrow." That prompted the two men to look at the cashier counter. There, they saw a father with his little boy holding the last milkbread packet in chubby hands. " _ Awww... _ But that's ok. I'll just take this one then. Thank you mister." The bread was bagged before either Tooru or Iwaizumi could stop the kid. 

"Nice going Shittywaka. Now both of us don't have the milkbread." Iwaizumi sighed 

"Me?" Tooru asked incredulously. "I'm not the one who placed back the milkbread on the shelf.  _ Waiting  _ for someone else to come pick it up." 

"Wh-"

Tooru cut Iwaizumi off before the other man could utter a retort. "Now... if you're done being a brute and picking fights with people you just met, I would like to go back to my shopping."

"Asshole." Iwaizumi whispered under his breath as he watched the other man move back to his discarded basket. Without turning his back, Tooru called out. "I heard that." 

Tooru can't help but grin to himself when he was finally in a different aisle from Iwaizumi. While he was disheartened that he didn't get the bread, he though that this last-minute shopping was entertaining, to say the least. He never imagined that he would get into a verbal fight with a stranger over milkbread. As he paid for his items, he wondered if he will ever come across Iwaizumi again. 

* * *

The rest of the weekend and the following week were uneventful, much to Tooru's dismay. He spent the majority of his Saturday and Sunday cleaning his apartment and finishing patients' case files. By the time he finished his tasks, it was already Monday again. Monday through Thursday was relatively easy. He had no toxic or challenging cases, which gave him another free weekend. When his Friday shift was over, he was tempted to go back to the convenience store nearby, hoping that he might run into Iwaizumi again. _Iwaizumi is such a mouthful. If ever I run into him, I have to have a nickname for him. Something cute maybe?_ Tooru contemplated. Although... _having a cute name might make him angry._ He slightly flattered at that thought. 

_It doesn't matter._ Seeing _him pissed off and dominating was hot, not gonna lie._ Tooru pondered _. Izumi-san? Izumi-kun? Nah.. that wouldn't work. Iwa-san? Too formal. Iwa-kun? No, that boring. Iwa-chan? THAT'S IT! Iwa-chan._ Tooru smiled to himself. _I wonder what face Iwaizumi would make if call him that?_

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. It was only then that he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the entryway. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. To his relief, he was alone. It's a good thing too. He didn't want anyone to see him looking like an idiot. After he stepped aside, he was surprised to see the name displayed on his caller ID. "Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"YOU'RE BACK IN THE COUNTRY AND DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME"

"Hello to you too Kou-chan. How've you been? I've been well, thank you." Tooru said sweetly though a hint of sarcasm can be detected. 

"Sorry... how are you Tooru? And how was your flight back?" the other person replied sheepishly. 

"Like I said Koushi, I'm fine. Now... do you want to tell me why the first thing you did was yell at me through the phone?" Tooru chuckle. Koushi let out a sigh of relief. Hearing Tooru chuckle may mean that he wasn't really annoyed at him.

"I'm just missed you so much Tooru. You've been out of the country for three weeks and we hadn't seen each other before you left. Then, when I was browsing through my social media. I saw the picture you've uploaded that indicated you were already back in Tokyo. I was hurt Tooru," Koushi fake sniffled. "How could my best friend not notify me that he was back in Tokyo after not seeing each other for so long."

Tooru rolled his eyes playfully even though he knows that Koushi can't see him. "First of all, we haven't since each other in a month. Unless time moves differently in the world you live in, then it wasn't that long." A giggle from the other line interrupted him. "Second, I am sorry Koushi. I was caught up with cleaning the apartment and seeing patients that I forgot to call you. Will you ever forgive me?" Tooru asked sweetly 

"Hmmm... I don't know...." Koushi pretended to think about his answer.

"I'll do whatever you want." Tooru playfully bargained. 

"Ok." The immediate answer didn't even surprise Tooru. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Daichi and I are having dinner with some friends. And since you're here, there is someone I like to meet. I think you guys will really get along" Tooru can practically feel that Koushi is giddy with excitement. "Wait... you're not busy are you?" Koushi's excitement diminished with the possibility that the other man might not be available.

"I'm not busy Kou. I actually just got off my shift." Tooru replied. "Though, wouldn't it be awkward that the only people I know there would be you and Daichi only?" he considered. 

"Don't be silly." Koushi gently chided. "Kenma and Keiji will be there. Their spouses will be there as well. It may be a good time for you to finally meet them."

That reassured Tooru. While he didn't consider the other two males as best friends yet, he has to admit that he is- at the least- friends with them. "Ok then. When and where?"

"At  _ The Eve.  _ Dinner will be served at 8 pm. Tell the receptionist that you will be there for Bokuto Koutarou. I'll see then sweetie. And remember to dress to impress. Bye." 

"Wait. Koushi-" Before Tooru could finish his sentence, Koushi ended the call. 

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was only 6 pm. That gave him enough time to go home, shower, and -as Koushi said- dress to impress. As he made his way to the station, he's seriously hoping that he didn't make a mistake in accepting Koushi's offer. 

* * *

Tooru made it just in time. He would have arrived earlier if his hairdryer didn't start to malfunction. He had to run all the way from the station to the restaurant in order not to be late. After fixing his hair and retucking his long sleeves, he entered the restaurant. Though it wasn't the strictest fine dining place, it is evident that people who come to dine here follow a semi-formal dress code at the minimum. 

"Good evening Ma'am. I'm here for Bokuto Koutarou."

"Your name Sir?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Oikawa Tooru." he replied. After checking-what Tooru assumes is the guest list- the receptionist smiled at him. "Please follow me Sir."

The woman led him to a slightly secluded corner of the restaurant. A large round table that could seat 8 people was located in the center. Tooru look around the table. He recognizes Koushi and Daichi,  _ of course,  _ along with Kenma and Keiji. Tooru spotted a man with a slightly weird bedhead next to Kenma and another guy next to him, this time someone with salt-and-pepper hair. He had to keep his jaw from dropping the moment his eyes on the last person at the table. 

"Tooru. I'm so glad you made it." Tooru paid little mind to Koushi's cheery greeting. He would greet him back in a few minutes, but right now, he has other concerns. "What the hell are you doing here?!!" He said as he pointed to a familiar spiky-haired person. The other man turned to him wide-eyed at the sound of his voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!! It's Shittykawa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading my story. I will try to upload every 2-3 weeks depending on my school workload :D Your comments and suggestions are highly appreciated and would totally make my day. :D This work is not beta'd so you see some error or would have some ideas on how to improve the story, then please point it out to me. Thank you so much. See you all on the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Comments and Suggestions are welcomed. :)


End file.
